


Me Feainne

by hobbithase



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithase/pseuds/hobbithase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her work at a tavern, Gwendolin and her brother head home through the dark streets of Novigrad. Suddenly they hear noises and find an injured man kying on the ground. Ignoring her brother's protests Gwendolin demands on bringing the stranger home and treating his wounds. Soon she recognizes who she had saved and wonders, if her family will have to deal with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this ff is a translation from my german ff, so I'm very sure that there will be mistakes since English isn't my mothertongue. I hope, you still like it :)

With a relieved sigh Gwendolin wrapped the modest scarf around her shoulders. She put a few strains of her strawberry blonde hair behind her pointy ears and wrapped a few leftovers, which the tavern's owner had left her, for taking home. You could say many things about Irvin, his terrible body odor, him being sweaty all the time or his abnormous liking of chewing tobacco. But at least he wasn't a racist. Sure, Gwendolin had to work hard at his tavern, but the payment was good and he was always nice to her. Sometimes he even gave her a little bottle of wine for her mother.  
Gwendolin was aware of how lucky she was. It wasn't the first time she was working in a tavern or for a human. Most of them had treated her like dirt or had tried to rape her. But they stopped after feeling the knife, which she hid under her corsage, pressing against their crotch.  
She went with her package to the table where the owner and her brother sat together and had a talk. She saw the big cup in front of him and tolerantly shook her head. He picked her up from work as often as he could and accompanied her home. For her protection, he always claimed. Though the beer and Irvin's daughter surely where also part of his motivation. But the girl had already gone to bed so there was only the beer tonight.  
„Let's go, Leif, or mother will be worried.“ Gwendolin said and softly touched his shoulder.  
The elf nodded. „Alright, well Irvin, thanks for the beer. See you.“  
„Sure you will.“ Irvin said with a quiet chuckle.  
Gwendolin wished Irvin a good night and went with her brother outside on the dark streets of Novigrad.

Leif stretched his stiff muscles with a loud groan while walking next to his sister. He was working at the harbour and carried around heavy sacks and boxes.  
„You should stay home and take some rest instead of coming to the tavern.“ Gwendolin said. „You need your sleep.“  
„And letting you walk alone through the dark streets? I don't think so.“ Leif said.  
„You do realise that he's not going to giv her to you for marriage?“ she said.  
Leif kept quiet for a moment. „What do you mean?“  
„Irvin! Do you think, I didn't notice how you're always looking at Astrid? And I'm sure Irvin noticed too.“ she said.  
Her brother sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything.  
„Irvin is a good man, but even he will not marry his daughter to an elf. Especially not if said elf is working at the harbour.“ Gwendolin continued.  
„Enough, Gwen, alright? I don't want to hear this! Stop meddling in my affairs! It's nothing of your bus-“  
Suddenly they heard loud voices, the clanking noises of a swordfight and eventually a shout of pain. Leif pressed his sister and himself into a corner, hoping, that someone who would pass them wouldn't notice them. Again they heard voices and then fast steps which moved away. Gwendolins heart was racing and when her brother finally released her from his grip, they carefully went to the spot, where the fight had taken place.  
On the ground lay a motionless body, partly hidden by a coat. Noone else was to be seen.  
„Are they... dead?“ Gwendolin whispered.  
„Mabye.“ her brother said and kneeled down next to the stranger.  
„What are you doing???“ Gwendolin whispered hysterically, when Leif started to rummage in the stranger's pockets.  
„What do you think it looks like?“ Leif answered in a harsh voice. „Maybe those other guys missed something. We could use the money.“  
„You're the worst!“ Gwendolin hissed.  
When Leif turned the stranger around the man moaned in pain. Gwendolin's brother jumped back on his feet and stared at the heavily wounded man in front of him. His sister pressed the food package into his arms and kneeled down next to the man.  
„He's an elf.“ she said while trying to get a look of his injuries. „We need to help him.“  
„What?“ Leif said nervously. „Are you insane? Let's go!“  
„A second ago you wanted to rob him! Now help me getting him home!“ she shot back angrily.  
With an angry growl Leif put the food package on his belt and helped to bring the elf into a sitting position. Eventually they managed to get the man on Leif's back.  
„He's lucky I'm used to carrying around heavy things.“ Leif mumbled and headed home with his sister.

„Oh dear! What happened?“  
Surprised Eila opened the door and watched her son carrying an unconscious stranger into her house.  
„He got attacked and is injured.“ Gwendolin explained.  
Eila nodded and quickly closed the door. She told her son to lay the man down on her table. Together with her daughter she undressed the man's upper body to look at the wounds.  
„We need a barber surgeon I'm afraid.“ Eila said. „Leif, go and get Balko out of his bed. He owes me one! And hurry, you hear?“  
Leif huffed in annoyance but did what he was told to. Meanwhile the women cleaned the wounds and tried to stop the bleeding.  
„If we're lucky no organs are hurt...“ Eila said.  
She looked at the scars on the elf's skin.  
„Looks like it's not the first time he got into trouble.“ she said and hoped, that she and her family wouldn't risk their heads by helping him.  
Gwendolin looked at the man's tattoos on his neck and his left arm. She swallowed hard.  
„Mother, is he a-?“  
„A Scoia'tael, yes.“ Eila confirmed. „Let's pray noone is looking for him.“  
Gwendolin looked at the elf's half hidden face. He wore a dark red scarf around his had which went over his right eye. A scar went from his lips under the scarf, making it easy to imagine what was underneath. Gwendolin got the feeling that she had seen him before. When it occured to her, she got sick to her stomach.  
„Mother, I don't think he's just any Scoia'tael...“ she said.  
„What do you mean?“ Elia asked confused while preparing some herbs for treating the wounds.  
„Everywhere in the town are these wanted posters. I think... I think hes that Iorveth.“ Gwendolin said.  
„That's all we need.“ Eila said. „Well, we can't throw him back at the streets now, can we?“  
When Leif arrived with the barber surgeon, the potions for the wounds were finished and Gwendolin had managed to get the bleeding under control. Balko looked almost hilarious.. His hair was ruffled, his trousers sat too loose and instead of a shirt he wore his bedgown. In his right hand he carried a bag with his instruments. When the man looked at the injured elf and protested.  
„You can't be serious, Eila! You're letting me haul out of bed because of one of those rebels? It is bound to end in disaster if somebody finds him here!“ he said.  
„Not if all of us keep quiet about it. You owe me one, Balko. You remember, right? That incident with your daughter...“ Eila said and glared at him.  
„Yes, yes! Alright!“ Balko said and started to do his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully Gwendolin loosened the headscarf und put it aside. After the barber surgeon had had treated Iorveth's wounds, and had told them, that indeed no organs were hurt they had put the leader of the rebels into Gwendolin's bed. While Leif and their mother had their rooms on the upper floor, Gwendolin slept in a little room downstairs, so her room was the most obvious choice.  
Leif had offered his room to her so she wouldn't have to sleep on the hard ground, but she refused. In that way she could take care of Iorveth much easier, should he need something. Because of the medicine the surgeon had given to the unconscious man, it seemed likely that he would sleep soundly for the next hours.  
With a wet cloth she softly wiped over his face. She carefully dabbed the big scar which covered the right side of his face. Gwendolin was surprised, that he had only lost one eye. With such an major injury, it coud have ended much worse than that. She looked at his face thoughtfully. He was the infamous leader of the Scoia'tael and he was also called a murderer. In the tavern Gwendolin most of the time only heard the stories humans were telling each other about the elf. They mostly talked about how Iorveth and his men killed innocent people, even children. She knew, that the Scoia'tael fought for the rights of nonhumans and that they would be able to live as equals with humans. But if they really killed innocent people for that goal, was it still justified? Gwendolin pressed her lips together. It would be great, to have the same rights like humans and the Scoia'tael would probably choose another way to convince the humans if they could achieve anything with it. But these attacks made life difficult for nonhumans who lived together with humans. Whenever humans were attacked, elves and dwarves had to suffer for it.   
Carefully she washed Iorveth's upper body, at least those parts which weren't bandaged, and wiped him dry. She covered the sleeping elf with a blanket, cleaned the cloth, changed the water in the washing bowl and prepared her provisional bed in front of her actual bed.  
While she lay in the dark and listened to Iorveth's calm breathing, she wondered how her life could have taken such an unexpected turn. Right now the most wanted elven rebel lay in her bed and slept peacefully. Gwendolin wondered, if her family would get in trouble because of that. Probably yes, hopefully not. With these worries and thoughts she slowly fell asleep.

Slowly he opened his eye. The dawn started to lighten the room and the first birds could be heard. Tired Iorveth let his eye wander along the unfamiliar ceiling. When he suddenly remembered what had happened befor he had lost his consciousness, he sat up with a jerk just to sink back on bed with a pained moan. He gritted his teeth and swore inwardly. While breathing heavily he lifted the blanket and took a look at the clean bandage around his stomach. Someone had definitely taken care of him. But who? And why? One thing seemed to be sure, if this person or these people had wanted him to be dead, they wouldn't have had bothered with saving him. Did they plan to sell him somewhere? Was he worth more when being alive?  
How could his meeting just have gone so wrong? He had hoped to get new contacts for the Scoia'tael but instead of allies these men had been enemies. Even though they were elves themselves! Iorveth just couldn't understand, how they were able to betray their own people. Normally they wouldn't have stood a chance against him but Iorveth had been so surprised by their attack, that he reacted too late.  
While he tried to find out were exactly they had wounded him he noticed, that these men weren't specialists at killing someone. None of the wounds were actually lifethreateing and they had not cared about cutting his throat. Sure, he could have bleeded to death if noone would have found him, but someone did find him.  
A short snoring pulled him out of his thoughts. He tried hard to lean over and get a look at the person who was sleeping so soundly and grimaced because of the pain. He was surprised to see the back of an elven woman who was lying right next to his bed. Her snoring had become quiet by now and she was sleeping safe and soundly.  
Was she the one who had treated his wounds? If so, why? Had she been forced to? Or did she help him because she wanted to? Did she know who he was? He doubtet that, Otherwise she wouldn't sleep right next to him, would she? On the other side he wasn't a danger to anyone right now while covered in wounds. Even Vernon Roche would have an easy job of it. Iorveth could only hope, that none of his enemies knew about his current state or his whereabouts. Though he didn't even know that himself.  
Slowly and carefully he layed down on the bed again and sighed. He rested his right arm on his forhead and noticed surprised, that his head scarf was gone. At first he thought, that the scarf maybe had slipped away because he had moved too much while sleeping, but the scarf was nowhere to be found, neither on his head nor the pillow. It seemed like either the girl or someone else had taken it. Even though he did show his scar now and then he preferred to decide by himself when he did that and who would see it. But it was too late. She had already seen it. He would ask her to return the scarf to him as soon as he got the chance.  
He closed his eye and tried to get some sleep but the pain didn't let him. He wondered, if the elf had some potions which would lessen the pain but he didn't want to wake her. So he tried to sleep despite the pain.   
While Iorveth tried to fall asleep again, Gwendolin started waking up. She rubbed her eyes and moaned in annoyance as she noticed, how early in the morning it had to be.   
„Damn it...“ she mumbled and sat up.  
She wondered at first, why she was sleeping on the floor. Could it be that she did fall off the bed? Then her eyes wandered to the washing bowl with the cloth she had used to wash Iorveth and she started to remember. She sighed and got up to take a look at her patient. When she saw that Iorveth was awake and that he watched her with his green eye she flinched.   
„By the gods! You're awake? How are you?“ she asked.  
„I could use something against the pain...“ Iorveth said. „And my scarf.“  
„yes, I'm sorry... I had to take it off because I washed your face.“ Gwendolin said and got the head scarf. „Here, let me do it.“  
Iorveth nodded slightly and raised his head a little. She skillfully wrapped the scarf around his head and covered is right eye.  
„Alright, that's it. I'll get the medicine against the pain now. It will make you sleepy for sure, but it will help to ease the pain.“ she said and left the room.  
When she returned she wore a simple, white shirt in one arm and a little bottle with a wodden spoon in the other.  
„Just for the case you'll get cold.“ she said and showed Iorveth the shirt. „It belongs to my brother so it should fit.“  
Carefully she helped Iorveth putting on the shirt and supported his neck as he lied down again. The elf hissed in pain and moaned quietly. Gwendolin apologized many times and eventually held the spoon with the medicine in her hand.  
Iorveth wrinkeld his nose at the sharp smell of it.  
„Well, either that or the pain. Your decision.“ Gwendolin smirked.  
Iorveth sighed and gave in. When the bitter taste of the herbs spread in his mouth he grimaced and swore. Gwendolin chuckled quietly and took a look at the bandages.  
„We'll have to change them in a few hours. It will hurt a little though...“ she said.  
„A little?“ Iorveth said and sceptically raised his eyebrow.  
„Alright, it will hurt like mad. Better?“ she asked. „But I guess that's not new for you with all these scars of yours.“  
Her eyes looked at his covered eye for a second and she immediately hated herself for doing that.  
„I'm sorry, I didn't intended to...“ she stuttered.  
„It's alright.“ Iorveth said calmly. „People reacted much worse to my face than that.“  
„Y-your armor prevented the worst, by the way.“ Gwendolin said eventually. „Without it the blades would have cut deeper and caused more damage. You were lucky.“  
„If you say so.“ the elf said grimly. „To me, luck means something different.“  
„Well, you could have died in the street. Would you have preferred that?“ Gwendolin snapped. „The next time Leif and I can leave you there if you like, so you can just bleed to death!“  
Angry she banged the little bottle on a table near the bed and went to the room's only window to let some fresh air inside. Iorveth noticed his mistake and cleared his throat.  
„I'm sorry, that's not what I meant... May I ask, who you are and why you helped me?“ he asked carefully.  
She turned around and he could see, how the morning sun gave her strawberry blonde hair a soft glow.  
„My name is Gwendolin. Me and my brother Leif found you last night. We heard the attack but we couldn't do anything to help so we were hiding. At the end we took you home with us and treated your wounds.“ she resumed. „And to your question why we helped you... well... you needed help.“  
„That's it?“ Iorveth asked sceptically. „I needed help and you simply decided to take me with you?“  
Gwendolin shrugged and nodded.  
„You are that Iorveth, aren't you? Of the Scoia'tael I mean.“ she eventually asked.  
Iorveth looked at her silently and nodded finally.  
„Looks like they made a good job with these wanted posters. They never get my nose right though.“ he said. „So, what are going to do with that information?“  
„Nothing.“ Gwendolin said. „Though we have to keep it a secret if we don't me and my family getting hanged for helping you. Your men surely don't know what happend to you, right?“  
„No...“ Iorveth admitted. „I have no idea, if they were told that I'm dead but... I need to send them a message to let them know I'm alright.“  
Gwendolin nodded. They had indeed to think of a way to get that done. But not now. She saw, how Iorveth started to fight against his weariness. The medicin seemed to work.  
„You'll have to stay here for now to cure your injuries. Noone will get you out of town like this.“ she said. „Try to sleep now. We'll talk about it later.“  
The elf nodded tiredly and let the young woman tuck him in. It calmed him, that he was save for now. He didn't want to stay too long though to not risk the lives of Gwendolin and her family. He just couldn't allow them to die because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Quietly Gwendolin watched the man who lead the rebels. She wondered how they were supposed to get in touch with his men without anyone noticing who wanted to harm him or her family. Sure, Iorveth knew his men but Gwendolin didn't. How was she supposed to know if she contacted the right person? She sighed and looked wistfully at her sleeping-place. She wondered, if she should try to get some more sleep but finally decided against it. She was fully awake by now and the light that shone into her room would keep her off from sleeping anyway. She sighed and started to prepare breakfast for her and her family.  
A few hours later she gave Iorveth some porridge fro breakfast and let her mother change the bandages. As expected Iorveth had to endure some pain and try t not move away suddenly because of it. They gave him some medicine against the pain again and left the room as soon as he was asleep.  
As Gwendolin left the house to go for her work at Irvins tavern, she left with an uneasy feeling. Her mother had to stay alone with Iorveth for a few hours now and Gwendolin feared, that someone could find the elf and harm her mother. Sure, Gwendolin didn't have much to protect her mother with but with her knife she could at least try.  
She hoped, that her brother would be home soon and that he wouldn't pick her up from the tavern this night. It would be better if he stayed with their mother, just to be on the safe side.

They had many guests at the tavern this day since the men had gotten their wages and got themselves alcohol and hearty meals. Gwendolin often wondered, what their wives would think about seeing them like that. Surely they weren't all too enthusiastic about it.  
She cleaned a table when she overheard a conversation of two men at the table next to her.  
„Have you heard, that a Witcher is sneaking around in town?“ one asked.  
The other looked at him surprised.   
„A Witcher? Here in our town?“  
„Indeed. And not just any Witcher but the one they call the White Wolf!“  
„The White Wolf? Didn't he support this..ah... Saskia? And wasn't he connected to the Scoia'tael? What is he doing here?“  
The first man shrugged.  
„Searching for work, I guess. Or he's up to no good. Whatever Witchers do.“  
Gwendolin would have likd to listen to the men a little bit longer to get to know more about that Witcher, but she was too busy because of the many guests. She knew, that Iorveth and his men had supported Saskia, though Gwendolin didn't think she would be any different to other humans who placed their ass on a throne. But if that Witcher had been fighting on her side as well, he might kow Iorveth and his men and would be able to deliver them a message. Now she only had to find out where that man was. Good for her, that Astrid came talking to her while she filled some jugs with beer.  
„Did you hear the rumours about that Witcher?“ Irvin's daughter asked.  
Gwendolin nodded.  
„That White Wolf seems to have a good reputation with women.“ Astrid said and giggled. „I'd love to verify if it's justified.“  
Gwendolin smiled timidly.  
„Aren't you scared he would leave you with a child?“  
Astrid shook her head.  
„Not at all, Witchers are sterile. Didn't you know that?“ she said and chuckled.  
„Do you know, where he is?“ Gwendolin asked amused.  
„I do! It's said he took a room in Gunter's tavern.“ she said.  
„Gunter's tavern? Why there of all places?“ Gwendolin asked.  
She knew Gunter too well and didn't like him. He never managed to keep his hands to himself. And he thinned his soups and alcohol.  
„Who knows.“ Astrid said and shrugged. „I heard, he is looking for work. He needs money I guess.“  
Gwendolin nodded and handed Astrid some of the now well filled jugs.

When Gwendolin came home that night her mother just warmed up a soup for her. Her brother sat at the table and played with some old cards.  
„Hello, my dear.“ Eila said. „I'm just warming up your food for you.“  
„Thanks.“ Gwendolin looked to her room. „How is he?“  
„Sleeping most of the time.“ Leif grumbled.  
„It's good for him. The sleep helps him to recover.“ Eila said and put a cup with watered wine on the table. „Here, Gwen, drink something.“  
„In a moment. I just want to see how Iorveth is doing.“ she said and ignored the shooked look on Leif's face.  
„Did she just say 'Iorveth'?“ he asked his mother apalled.

Quietly Gwendolin opened the door to her room and entered. The candle in her hand threw a soft light into her room and on the man in her bed. He moaned quietly and looked to the source of the light.  
„Did I wake you?“ Gwendolin asked and put a chair next to the bed.  
Iorveth mumbled something and tried to get into a mre comfy position. Gwendolin helped him and rearranged his pillow, so he could sit in a more comfy way.  
„How are you?“ she asked and looked calmly at Iorveth.  
She couldn't see any sweat on his skin nor didn't he seem to be freezing. She touched his forhead for a monent and was glad to see, that he didn't have a fever. That was a good sign. The Scoia'tael shot her an undecided look and eventually cleared his throat.  
„The medicine you're giving me is bothering me a little.“ he admitted.  
Gwendolin nodded.  
„We're going to give you less gradually. Bur for now we have to give your body some rest so it can recover again. Stabwounds aren't healing in one day. I'm sure you know better than anyone else.“  
Iorveth huffed at that.  
„Are you hungry? Gwendolin asked but he shook his head.  
„You mother gave me some soup not long ago.“  
„I think I have mabye found a way to contact your men and send them a message about you still being alive.“ Gwendolin suddenly said.  
„And how do you plan on doing that?“ Iorveth asked.  
„It's said, that a Witcher is in town. He's called the White Wolf.“  
Iorveth listened attentively.  
„Gwynnbleidd is here?“ he asked.  
„So you know him?“ Gwendolin asked.  
„Yes. He helped the Scoia'tael a few times even though he didn't have to.“  
„Do you trust him?“ she asked.  
Iorveth kept silent for a moment and eventually nodded slowly.  
„Rumours are he has a room in a tavern at the harbour. I could search for him and give him a message written by you, so he can inform the Scoia'tael about your whereabouts.“ Gwendolin suggested.  
Iorveth nodded grimly.  
„That could indeed work.“

Nervously Gwendolin pressed the little piece of paper against her chest, which had Iorveth's message for the Witcher on it. Since she couldn't read, she didn't know what exactly Iorveth had written to the man he called Gwynnbleidd. But she hoped, that it wouldn't end with her or her family getting harmed.  
Gwendolin yawned and tightened the scarf around her shoulders. It was still early and the second night that had been far too short. She had feared to miss the Witcher if she went later since he searched for work and wouldn't stay all day in the tavern and wait for the people to come to him by themselves. Before she had left the house Iorveth had given her a very detailled description of the Witcher so she would recognize him without a problem.  
When she entered Gunter's tavern she found the Witcher right away. He definitely stood out. Though he sat at a table and ate his breakfast he was fully armed and seemed to be tense and wary. He wore his long white hair in a pony-tail and Gwendolin could see, that the lower part of his head was shaved. Gwendolin swallowed hard and went to the man. She ignored Gunter who greeted her with his smug smile. He fell silent as soon as he noticed who she was heading to.  
„Excuse me but... you're the Wichter, aren't you? Geralt of Rivia? ...Gwynnbleidd...?“ Gwendolin asked warily.  
The man turned his head to her and looked at her with his yellow cat-like eyes. There was a scar that went over his left eye and a smaller one on the right side of his forehead; she could also partly see a scar that was on his neck, just as Iorveth had told her.   
„Do you have work for me?“ the Witcher asked.  
„I... if it's alright I'd prefer to talk to you in private. Do you have a room here?“ she said and shot a quick glance to Gunter who shook his head in disbelief.  
He probably thought that she only came here so she could get into bed with the Witcher but she preferred him thinking that instead of wondering what kind of business she had with that man or even finding out what the real reason was.  
Geralt nodded and wiped his mouth.  
„Come.“ he said and got up.  
Gwendolin followed him to a little room at the tavern's first floor.  
„So.“ Geralt said. „What is it you want from me?“  
Gwendolin gave him the piece of paper she had gotten from Iorveth. Geralt took it silently and read the message written on it.  
„Where is he now?“ he asked briefly.  
„At my home. Me and my mother are nursing him. Can you help him?“ Gwendolin asked.  
The Witcher nodded slowly.  
„I want to talk to him first, though.“ he said.  
Gwendolin had feared, that he would say that. People would definitely notice if someone like him visited her family's home. But maybe there was a solution for that problem.  
„I'm afraid people could become suspicious if we arrive together at my house. I'll tell you the way, in that way we can at least say, that you simply wanted to buy some herbs or potions from my mother.“  
Geralt nodded. He understood why she was so cautious.  
„What's with the innkeeper? Don't you think he'd wonder why you're talking with me of all people? It seemed to me that you know each other.“ he said.  
Gwendolin shrugged.  
„He probably thinks that I wanted to sleep with you. Your reputation precedes you.“ she said and smirked.  
Geralt raised an eyebrow.  
„Really?“ he asked.  
„The tavern is not very soundproof though. So he would get suspicious if he's not hearing any noises from us.“ Gwendolin said.  
The Witcher crossed is arms before his chest and looked at her expectantly.  
„Which means?“ he asked.  
The elf grinned.  
„Probably not what you're hoping for.“ she said.  
She placed herself at the door and started to bang against it with her back in a stable rhythm.  
„Ooh... ahhh! Yes, YES! Bythe gods!! Witcher!!“ she moaned loudly all of a sudden.  
Geralt looked at her dumbfolded and snorted in amusement.  
„Stop laughing.“ Gwendolin saif with a chuckle.  
It was already embarassing enough for her and she could already feel how her cheeks burned from the blood rushing into them. The banging against the door became more and more erratic and almost stopped as Gwendolin screamed out her fake orgasm. She banged against the door for another two times and then it was over. She ruffled her hair a little and did the same with Geralt's.  
„I'm sorry.“ she said with a grin. „But people wouldn't believe us otherwise that we had sex.“  
Geralt shook his head.  
„Against the door?“  
„Why not?“ she said. „You look like you'd be strong enough.“  
Geralt smirked. Gwendolin told him the way to her home before she got ready to leave again.  
„I'll see you later then.“ Geralt said.  
She nodded and left the room. Gunter and some of the other guests watched her leaving, some of them in disbelief some with disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after their meeting, the Witcher arrived at Gwendolin's house. Gwendolin just grinded up some ingredients for a paste that her mother selled for treating wounds. She and her mother just had a little chat with a neighbour as Geralt arrived. The women went silent as he entered. He nodded politely and looked at Eila.  
„I was told you're selling potions of good quality.“ Geralt said.  
Eila nodded.  
„Yes I do. Are interested in something special? If so we'd probably have to make if first and that could take some time.“  
„That's fine.“ the Witcher said.  
Eila turned to her neighbour again.  
„I'm sorry Aethel, I have to take care of my client. Tell your husband, he's supposed to use the ointment every evening. He'll get better soon then.“  
„Alright, thanks Eila.“ Aethel said and left.  
As she passed by Geralt, she shot him a nervous glance and went away as quickly as she could.  
„I know, why you're here, Witcher. Gwendolin, take care of our guest, alright? I'll finish the   
paste.“ Eila said.  
Gwendoling nodded and led Geralt to her room.

As they entered the room she saw, that Iorveth was asleep.  
„He gets a very strong potion against the pain. It always makes him tired.“ she explained.  
„How is he?“ Geralt asked.  
He sat down on a chair right next to the bed, which Gwendolin had offered him.  
„He got stabbed in the stomach a few times. He was lucky, that his organs weren't hurt. Also thanks to the armour he wore.“ she stated.  
„They were incompetent...“ Iorveth mumbled with a crooked voice.  
„You're awake?“ Gwendoling asked surprised.  
She helped him to sit up a bit so he could talk with her and Geralt properly.  
„I just woke up...“ he said and shot Geralt a glance.  
„Hello Gwynnbleidd.“  
„Hello old friend.“ Geralt said and nodded slightly. „How come you ended up in that knife fight?“  
Iorveth grimaced.  
„My own stupidity. Seems like some non-humans aren't supporting us anymore.“  
„And that surprises you?“ Gwendolin blurted out with a huff.  
As she noticed, what she just said, she bit her tongue. Iorveth shot her a glance she couldn't read but in the Witcher's eyes she could see, that he knew what she meant.  
„Every time the Scoia'tael attacked humans or robbed them, non-humans who lived among humans got treated harshly or were attacked. It can't surprise you, that some of them can't take it   
anymore.“ she continued.  
„We're risking our lives to fight for our peoples' rights.“ Iorveth said with gritted teeth.  
With a hard look in his eye he looked at Gwendolin.  
„And you deserve respect for that!“ she said. „But it doesn't change the fact that also those of us, who aren't fighters, have to bleed for it! Maybe you didn't notice that they are hunting down sorcerers now! Who do you think will be burning next?“  
Without noticing it Gwendolin had started shouting. She knew, that the Scoia'tael were fighting for all of them. But it made her angry, how naturally Iorveth accepted the civilian victims.  
„I'll take a look if mother needs any help.“ Gwendolin said quickly and left.  
She didn't leave Iorveth a chance to say anything and closed the door behind her. She knew she had gone too far. She had seen it in Iorveth's eye. He probably already knew what she just had shouted at him. But he was the Scoia'tael's leader and probably just wasn't able to admit, that their way of dealing with things was wrong even though it was the only one they could take at the moment. Still angry Gwendolin started to prepare the ingredients for her mother's fishsoup.

Eventually Gwendolin brought two bowls of soup and a big piece of bread for Iorveth and Geralt. She had asked her mother to do it but Eila had refused. Of course she had noticed what had happened and she insisted, that Gwendolin had a talk with Iorveth instead of avoiding him. They had to talk about the matter sooner or later anyway.  
Geralt seemed surprised,as Gwendolin gave him a bowl of soup.  
„Sadly we can't pay you for your help.“ she said. „So have at least something to eat.“  
The Witcher gave his thanks for it and curiously took smell at the soup. The content look on his face showed, that he seemed to like it. The woman passed Iorveth his share and shortly out her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.  
„I'm sorry for earlier.“ she said.  
Gwendolin felt her cheeks getting hot. She never had been good at apologizing. She couldn't stand it.  
„Alright.“ iorveth said and nodded slowly.  
„But that doesn't mean I was wrong.“ Gwendolin said. „I just shouldn't have yelled at you.“  
Iorveth looked at her in surprise while Geralt snorted amused.  
„I like her. I really do.“ he said with a grin.  
„Great.“ Iorveth sighed. „A grinning Witcher. Surely pigs start to fly next and after that the world ends.“

Gwendolin was deep in thoughts while she prepared the food for Irvin's guests. She wondered, if Geralt had gotten in touch with the Scoia'tael already. His visit had been four days ago but there hadn't been any news yet, if Iorveth's men knew about his whereabouts and that he was alive. Gwendolin feared, that something had gone wrong. Maybe the Scoia'tael had abandoned their hiding place because they thought, that Iorveth was dead and that more attacks would follow. If that was really the case, Gwendolin didn't know what to do. To ask the Witcher to search for them was probably going too far, since they couldn't pay him. At the end she'd really have to sleep with him. Though she doubted, that this would be enough for a payment. And what about Iorveth? Would he have to stay at her place until he was fully healed? She had hoped to let the Scoia'tael take care of him, as soon as he was healthy enough so they could bring him out of town secretely. She didn't know how long they could keep him in their house until someone would notice him.  
While Gwendolin was busy with these thoughts, Astrid suddenly appeared before her.  
„Damn it, Astrid!“ she yelled.  
„What? You didn't answer.“  
„I haven't noticed that you- I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts.“  
Astrid grinned.  
„Have you thought of someone special?“  
Gwendolin frowned.  
„What do you mean?“  
„Oh come on! I know that you went to see _him_!“ she said.  
Irvin's daughter chuckled and supported herself on the table using her elbows, which allowed Gwendolin to take a good look at her cleavage.  
„You're really something. Here I told you about the Witcher and the next day you pay him a visit and have some fun! Tell me! How was it? Was he as good as he rumour says?“  
Gwendolin blushed as she rememberd the loud act that she had played for Gunter and his guests.  
„Ooh! He was that good?“ Astrid asked with a big grin.  
Gwendolin ignored the urge to deny Astrid's story. She had to play along if she didn't want to be caught.  
„It wasn't bad.“ she said with a smirk.  
She could remember very well the shock ion Geralt's face when she had started to moan loudly and to bang against the door.  
„Oh come on! That's a huge understatement after what I've heard about it! Where did you do it? On the bed? On the floor?“ Astrid asked excited.  
Gwendolin raised her chin and tried to look superior.  
„Against the door. I'm sure Gunter had to check the hinges afterwards.“  
Astrid laughed.  
„That must have been amazing. Those strong arms which pressed you against the wood... I wish, it could have been me! Maybe I also should pay the Witcher a visit.“ she said and grinned. „Is he handsome?“  
Gwendolin thought about it for a moment and smiled.  
„I would rather say that he looks interesting.“  
„Interesting? What do you mean?“ Astrid asked.  
„Well, he has long white hair and a clipped beard. And his eyes look like those of a cat. They are even yellow. He has some scars, also in his face. But he still was rather attractive... for a human at least.“  
The young elf grinned.  
„But technically he's not a human anymore, is he?“ Astrid wondered.  
„I'm not sure. They are mutants but their origin is still human.“ Gwendolin said and shrugged.  
„What about his dick? Does it look dif-“  
„Astrid! What are you up to? My guests are going to die of thirst!“ Irvin suddenly shouted.  
The young woman sighed in annoyance.  
„Yes, yes! I'm coming!“ she yelled back.  
She grabbed some well filled jugs and went to the thirsty men. Gwendolin was stunned by how fast her visit at Geralt's place had gotten around. Surely some knew already, that he had payed her a visit as well. She could only hope, that they believed, that she seduced him to make him buy some of her mother's potions.


End file.
